Une soirée chez Ducky
by Liilzou
Summary: Tout est dans le titre et du Tiva bien entendu !


**_Voilà une nouvelle suite à mes deux précédents OS, "une soirée comme les autres" et "une soirée pas comme les autres"_**. **_Une idée qui vient d'abord de LegMa, qui me la posté dans un commentaire que je remercie, d'ailleurs au passage, j'adore ses fictions qui sont très bien écrites !  
_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture à vous !  
_**

* * *

Ducky avait organisé un dîner chez lui. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, il aimait bien se réunir avec Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Tony et Ziva après une dure journée de travail pour se détendre. Généralement ils parlaient de tous et de rien en rien et en prenant leurs temps pour déguster et savourer les délicieux plats de Ducky. Palmer y était également invité, mais n'avait pas pu venir pour une raison inconnue.

Tony et Ziva sortaient toujours secrètement ensemble, c'est le premier dîner auquel ils assistaient depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, bien sûr eux seuls le savaient. Ils avaient fait extrêmement attention à ce que personne de les remarque. Il y avait eut quelque débordement, mais personne n'avait rien remarqué, bien que McGee ait eu quelques soupçons à leurs sujet...

En effet, ils leur arrivaient parfois d'avoir des gestes déplacés, par exemple l'autre jour, alors que Ziva était debout face à son bureau, Tony arriva par derrière en se collant à elle, plaçant une main sur ses hanches en lui susurrant quelque chose à l'oreille. Une attitude qui n'était pas si étonnante de Tony, mais McGee avait été surprit quant au manque de réaction de Ziva, celle-ci n'avait pas protesté le moins du monde. Il s'était dit que peut-être étaient-ils enfin passé aux choses sérieuses, il était cependant impressionné par leur maîtrise d'eux même ; il était évident qu'ils étaient très fortement attirés l'un par l'autre, et ils avaient résisté tant d'année l'un à l'autre.

Il en avait d'ailleurs un jour discuté avec Abby, tous deux très observateurs avaient remarqués que Tony et Ziva s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Abby lui avait répondu « Enfin McGee, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre eux ! Il ne le savait juste pas encore ! » et dans un sens elle avait raison.

Tony aimait beaucoup les soirées de Ducky, c'était pour lui une occasion de plus de faire partager au monde son immense culture sur tout ce qui touche le cinéma, de plus Ziva était toujours magnifiquement habillée.

Ils étaient tous bien habillés, généralement très classes, Ziva appréciait également voir Tony en smoking, ça le changeait, ça le rendait encore plus attirant...

Mais ce soir était différent, ils étaient ensemble. Ziva adorait le regard brûlant de Tony se posa sur son corps, elle choisit donc une robe aguicheuse mais classe dans le but de rendre Tony fou. Les dîners étaient habituellement très long, elle savait qu'il ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps or là il devrait, tout était bon pour embêter Tony. Elle mit longtemps à se préparer afin d'être parfaite, un peu de maquillage pour mettre ses yeux en valeurs, une touche de parfum, elle enfila sa robe et se dirigea vers chez Ducky. Au début Tony devait passé la chercher, mais ils ne voulaient pas éveiller les soupçons, si ils arrivaient ensemble, les autres se poseraient des questions.

Tony était déjà là, ainsi que Gibbs, Abby et McGee, il ne manquait plus que Ziva. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, une chemise grise argentée et un nœud papillon argenté assortis à sa chemise. Il était très élégant. Abby était habillé d'une robe noire, assez simple, assez courte et portait des énormes bottes noires montant jusqu'au genou, ses cheveux noires étaient relevés, cela lui dégageait le visage, McGee la trouvait très belle ainsi. Ce dernier portait un costard gris clair, avec une cravate de la même couleur. De même que Gibbs mais d'un gris plus foncé. Enfin Ducky portait une chemise bleu, avec un nœud papillon rouge et un pantalon noir, plus ou moins comme d'habitude.

Soudain la sonnette retentit, Ziva était arrivée. Ducky lui ouvrit, Tony était de bout non loin de lui. Il eut un véritable choque. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour la décrire, elle était vraiment fabuleuse, sublime, splendide. Elle portait une robe bleue, décolletée devant, dos nu derrière, ce qui laissait apparaître une magnifique chute de rein. Bien que la robe était longue, une fente sur le côté dévoilait sa jambe fine, jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Tony était bouche bée, il avait les yeux écarquillés. Dans l'incapacité de dire quoique ce soit il se contenta de déglutir difficilement. Elle était si désirable dans cette tenue, il n'arriverait jamais à tenir toute une soirée !

Satisfaite de la réaction de Tony, elle passa à côté de lui et de sa main, frôla discrètement son torse en lui lançant un regard très provocateur. Il grogna de frustration, cette femme était diabolique.

Après de multiples formules de politesse, des poignets de mains et des câlins, évidemment Abby était de la partie, ils s'essayèrent à table. Ziva s'essaya bien évidemment à côté de Tony, suivit de McGee qui était entre Gibbs et Abby, et enfin Ducky.

Alors qu'ils entamaient une conversation, Ziva susurra à Tony :

- Ferme la bouche Tony, tu vas gober les mouches là.

Il lui jeta un regard ironique. Il n'avait pas dit un seul depuis que Ziva était arrivé, elle occupait toutes ses pensées, tous ses fantasmes ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Alors qu'elle tourna la tête pour rejoindre la conversation, Tony remarqua le parfum qu'elle portait, pas n'importe lequel, elle en avait des parfums et ça il le savait, mais elle avait bien évidemment celui qu'elle avait porté lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Un flot de souvenir l'envahit, cette nuit avait été divine. La passion frénétique qui les avait envahit, il se rappela le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit à être avec elle, sur elle, en elle, leur baiser brûlant, leur caresse électrisante cette nuit là il n'avait formé plus qu'un.

Consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Tony, elle se pencha en avant, s'appuya sur la table lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein, elle était définitivement d'une humeur aguicheuse. Celui-ci soupira en admirant la vue, comment parviendrait-il à se maîtriser face à cette déesse, déesse de la tentation. Il devait montrer qu'il était fort, mais plus il la regardait, plus il perdait l'esprit.

[...]

- N'est-ce pas Tony ?

- Euh .. Hein ? Pardon ?

- Non rien.

Gibbs lui avait adresser la parole sans qu'il le remarque, il était tellement concentré sur Ziva qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Il était honteux, et si on ne le connaissait pas on aurait presque plus croire qu'il rougissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son patron qui le regardait, moqueur. Il devait se douter de quelque chose, il s'était d'ailleurs toujours douté de quelque chose même s'il ne disait rien, Tony savait que Gibbs était extrêmement observateur et que rien ne lui échappait. Il lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant de faire comme si de rien était.

Il reprit la contemplation de sa collège israélienne. Il avait terriblement envie de la toucher, là maintenant, de sentir se peau douce sous ses doigts, de la sentir frémir sous ses caresses, de l'embrasser passionnément. C'était de la torture de la voir ainsi et ne rien pouvoir faire. Il décida que c'était injuste, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait voir...

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, assez pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence, mais assez loin pour que les autres ne doutent de rien. Il s'approcha un peu plus et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix séduisante :

- Tu es vraiment éblouissante ce soir tu sais ?

- Je sais Tony.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici ?

- Non, pas particulièrement.

Ils discutaient à voix basse, très proches l'un de l'autre. Tony posa sa main sur la jambe découvert de Ziva et lui dit :

- Pourtant tu es brûlante !

A ce geste elle tressaillit. La main de Tony sur sa cuisse éveilla des sensations dans son bas ventre... Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire ; elle prit sa main et la plaça sur sa propre jambe, puis lorsqu'elle enleva la sienne elle effleura très légèrement l'entre-jambe de l'italien intentionnellement.

- Tu joues avec le feu, David.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adresse un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Bon sang cette femme jouait avec ses nerfs. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps si elle continuait ainsi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la table, ça allait personne ne semblait avec remarqué leur comportement.

Il prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Il avait beau adorer Ziva, l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui l'agaçait, il en était devenu dépendant, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans ses caresses, ses regards, ses paroles, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans son amour tout simplement. Il devait à tout prix résisté à la tentation. C'était si difficile, comment résister à Ziva David ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à ressortir et à affronter son propre désir. C'est alors que quelque chose bloqua la porte, ce quelque chose n'était d'autre que Ziva.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et dit :

- C'est sur que là ils ne vont jamais rien se douter étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux partie !

- Premièrement, j'ai dis que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture et …

- (la coupant) Tu es à pieds.

- Mais eux ne le savent pas. De toute façon ils sont bien trop refermés sur leur conversation pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Et deuxièmement, de quoi voudrais-tu qu'ils se doutent ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal là...

Elle dit ces derniers mots avec une certaine lueur dans le regard qui fit frémir de désir Tony.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, nous n'avons encore rien fait de mal.

Il lui lança un sourire éclatant et la prit par la main en reculant, puis il ajouta à son oreille :

- Pas encore...

Sur ce, il la tira violemment vers lui, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied puis la plaqua contre celle-ci.

- Bravo pour la discrétion !

- On s'en fiche.

Il se rapprocha d'elle à quelque millimètres à peine, de manière à sentir son souffle contre sa bouche, il se colla un maximum et la regarda droit dans les yeux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfin l'embrasser il recula très légèrement.

- Ça t'as amusé hein ? De me voir incapable de te résister ?

- Beaucoup, oui.

Elle accompagna cette réponse d'un fabuleux sourire. Tony ne put s'en empêcher une seconde de plus et l'embrassa, langoureusement, passionnément, fougueusement. Ils donnèrent tout à travers ce baiser.

Ses mains, qui étaient posées sur sa taille descendirent lentement en une subtile caresse, et ramena brutalement sa jambe à lui, en faisant entrechoquer leurs bassins.

Quant à elle, elle avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Toujours plus proches, toujours plus désireux, toujours plus amoureux, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, s'appréciaient.

Tout à coup un bruit de porte se fit entendre et ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre à regret.

- Tony est-ce que …

McGee se stoppa dans ses paroles lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la position de ses deux collègues. Il hésitait entre éclater de rire devant leur mine surprise et s'en aller en courant, affreusement gêné.

- Oh, pardon.. Je ne savais pas, euh, et bien euh.. Je vais vous laisser !

Et il s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Il le savait, il le savait qu'ils avaient une relation tous les deux. Même si leurs bouches disaient le contraire, les gestes ne trompent pas.

Bizarrement, il trouvait qu'ils allaient assez bien ensemble, ils se complétaient.

McGee revint à la table.

- Ils ont du partir, ils avaient une urgence, lança-t-il en souriant.

Il lança à Gibbs un regard qui en disait long. Ce dernier sourit également et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air lassé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent encore une soirée ensemble, une de plus, et définitivement pas la dernière. Parce que depuis maintenant des mois, ils avaient toujours la même passion frénétique lorsqu'ils se regardaient, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'Amour. Un couple explosif, ils avaient mis si longtemps à accepter et à assumer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, car cette longue attente a finit par donner quelque chose qui est finalement formidable.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
